Fly-traps for catching and killing flies are well known. As flies are small elusive insects with well-developed flying capabilities, the task of catching them has always been a difficult one. Simple fly papers rely on adhesive to trap flies by chance encounter with the wings or body of a fly. More sophisticated devices are also known such as the electrically-powered fluorescent tube which makes use of a purplish light and electric current to electrocute flies. This type of device requires the use of electricity and is not usable out doors where there is no electrical supply. Some devices are not particularly effective because the odour of destroyed flies repel other flies.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved form of device for trapping insects such as flies. Examples of prior art insect traps are described in GB-A-2258130, GB-A-1580233, GB-A-2230172 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,568.